


When I'm Not Looking

by nishanightray



Series: growing attached series (juzen) [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, JuminZen Week, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, i've been sooo busy but i thought i wanted to write for juzen week, juzen week, same timeline as the growing attached series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Oneshot written for juminzen week day1, prompt: "Mutual Pining".No way he would ever admit he was interested in Jumin… But he was, and very much so.





	When I'm Not Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ It's been a while, right? In these months, a lot of things happened to me, including having to change my cellphone and ending up with not nearly enough memory to keep MM, so... rip. I've had to stop playing and, although I'm still attached to the characters, I must say I'm not as hyped as I was before.  
> But I wanted to write again about Juzen, nonetheless.  
> This oneshot set before my fic 'growing attached'.  
> Enjoy!

******When I'm Not Looking**

 

**.**

 

His eyes meet again Jumin’s, and he hurries to look away, pretending to be more interested in his own drink. What was he drinking again? Some golden-looking French Champagne he didn’t even get the name of – of course, leave it to Jumin to buy the most expensive things on market, especially since it was a gift to celebrate V’s new exhibition. Zen took a small sip from his glasses and grimaced at the sweetness; _god_ , how he missed his beer at home.

Walking along the aisle, glancing at the stunning photographs V had taken in his last world travel with Rika, he risked another glance towards Jumin, relieved to find that the other wasn’t looking back at him. Why would he even stare at him? What was his problem? Irritated, Zen had been almost tempted to ask him twice or thrice already, but that would have meant admitting that he had been looking, too. So of course, it wasn’t an option. No way he would ever admit he was _interested_ in Jumin…

_But he was, and very much so._

It had all begun on Christmas Eve, almost three months ago.

Christmas Eve and the stupid mistletoes that Seven had hung up everywhere, because _of course_ , Zen had to accidentally step under one of them at the same moment as the trust-fund kid.

It had been brief, naturally, but almost… _nice_. Zen instantly hated himself for having thought that – a guy, and _Jumin Han_ on top of that! Why would life do that to him? Although he was undoubtedly the most good looking, he had to admit RFA was full of attractive guys, but then _why_ _Jumin_?

He was attracted by him and – oh, how he _loathed_ to admit it! – he was _pining_. He swiftly looked away as soon as Jumin turned around, seemingly offering Rika a glass of over-expensive Champagne. Zen looked back at his own, and started to think where he could leave it without others noticing.

.

.

.

.

Zen was staring at him. Again. It was not the first time Jumin had caught him staring.

Jumin scoffed as Zen abruptly turned away, as though that would convince anyone he wasn’t interested in the first place (did he take him for an idiot?), and for a short, nonsensical instant he thought that Zen might have been blushing a little. For some reason, it made his chest feel warm. There must have been something wrong with him.

Jumin kept following Zen’s figure as the actor walked down the aisle gracefully, seemingly intent in drinking his Champagne and looking at the pictures hung up on the walls.

V’s photographs were as beautiful as ever and easily took everyone’s breathe away: they were mostly landscapes and skies, while pictures of people were almost rare and always commissioned. It wasn’t that V didn’t like people; on the contrary, he had a great love and compassion for humanity. But there was only one person he did really _look_ at, only one he could really see, and it was Rika. He wouldn’t have any other model if not commissioned by others, and the pictures he took with Rika were private, intimate, reserved for them only. Jumin felt really proud of V for having found his own way.

As he turned around to give Rika a glass of Champagne, he thought he’d seen Zen turning away from him, but maybe he’d imagined it. He wondered how long Zen would have kept that up; it was starting to get under his skin. But what if Zen was thinking about him the same way he was?

He had been acting quite strange since that kiss on Christmas Eve, although he had seemed his usual self then. Jumin hadn’t really kissed anyone before; it just hadn’t been in his interests to do so. Kissing Zen, though, had been rather nice. He would probably do it again, but he knew Zen would have never allowed him to. Unless he was thinking about him too…

But Jumin didn’t dare thinking about it, so he kept staring longingly at Zen’s figure, hoping to catch his eyes once more and then, perhaps, he'd know...

_...what is this feeling called?_


End file.
